


Where did Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon Come From

by Kara_Eclipse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Eclipse/pseuds/Kara_Eclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godric and Salazar find a dragon. Then Godric decides to tickle it before Salazar can stop him landing them both into a tight spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where did Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon Come From

**Author's Note:**

> This is the byproduct of a night of fan fiction and a lunch discussion three years ago. I filled the story and plot out a bit and am only now posting it. Flames will be used to fry Godric. I don't have a beta reader. If you have issues reading about someone getting swallowed by a dragon feel free to skip that part.

There were four adventurers walking along a cliff bottom looking for shelter from an on coming storm. The two women in the group were trying to talk a red clad swordsman into letting them stay the night in the forest to their left and continue the rest of the way to their castle the next day. The mage sighed and indicated the two hold their peace. "Helga, Rowena stop, Godric is going to keep going until he finds a cave for us to stay in tonight."

The swordsman now known as Godric turned to the mage and grinned. "See Salazar knows there is no persuading me to stop yet."

"You do realize that it would be easy for me to turn you into a chair, right?" The mage growled at Godric.

"You wouldn't do that would you, Sal-a-zar?" Godric asked panicked looking at the two women for support. The women shared a long look then turned to Godric and Salazar.

"Actually, that sounds wonderful Salazar." The lady in a blue gown replied. "Would you?"

"I'll give Godric another hour to find a cave first, is this acceptable Rowena?"

"It is." She replied and looked at Godric. "You hear that Godric? One hour, that is it."

"Yes, Ma'am." He responded meekly, turned and scurried ahead not noticing the smiles exchanged by Rowena and Helga, the lady in black and yellow. Salazar and the ladys quickly caught up to Godric. By the end of the hour they found a cave and entered it just as the storm broke. Salazar created a mage light and sent it to float above Godric who took the lead for traveling deeper. Before Godric could drag all three of them off to explore the cave Salazar turned to the two ladys. "If you want to stay here you can. I'll go and hopefully keep Godric from nearly getting us killed again."

"Alright Salazar." Rowena said smiling slightly.

"Good luck, and be careful." Helga called after them softly. Salazar waved to indicate he heard.

Godric hurried along the path dragging his friend after him. Salazar sighed and allowed Godric to pull him along and was just wondering how long the tunnel was when Godric stopped abruptly causing Salazar to slam into his back. Salazar looked up from where he landed and saw what made Godric stop. There in front of them curled up sleeping was a dragon large enough to swallow Salazar. Godric looked at it in awe. "Look! It's a dragon!"

If the situation had been any different Salazar would have made a cutting remark about Godric's ability to state the obvious. As things were it was all he could do to keep from killing his best friend. "Godric be quiet. It's sleeping." Salazar hissed at his friend.

"I can see that. Do you know what type it is?" Godric asked slowly advancing towards the slumbering dragon.

"No, Rowena might. Now we've explored! Can we go before it wakes up and either decides to fry us or that it's... Godric! What are you doing!" Salazar snapped in horror as Godric reached towards the dragon.

"I'm curious, are dragons ticklish?" Godric asked starting to tickle the dragon. He didn't notice Salazar backing away rather quickly (also known as: as fast as humanly possible). He was about to ask Salazar a question when a roar filled the cave. Godric was about to back away when a large clawed foot landed on top of him. The dragon looked towards Salazar who freed one of his knives and reached to grab him.

Salazar dodged the dragon's hand and rolled towards Godric. Godric saw the dragon taking a deep breath. 

“Salazar, behind you!” 

The mage spun throwing up a shield to block the fire. The dragon made another reach for him which missed because he tripped on a rock. The dragon reared back and let loose another roar. Salazar looked up at the dragon praying for Rowena to have heard the roars and to come help.

Of course Salazar was not that lucky and the dragon finally caught him. As it grabbed him he tossed his dagger up in the air. The dragon lifted Salazar towards it's mouth. Salazar paled as he realized the dragon was going to eat him.

“Godric! This is your fault!” Salazar called to the trapped swordsman, trying to get free. The mage began to panic and knew any magic he preformed that would have much effect on the dragon would likely have a backlash strong enough to kill him and Godric with the dragon.

“My fault?! You're the mage you do something.”

“Yes your fault, if you had controlled your bloody curiosity this would never have happened! Anyway don't you think I would have done something by now if I could?” Godric rolled his eyes at Salazar's comments and tried to free his right arm. He looked around for something he could grab with his left hand to cause the dragon to free him. Nothing was in sight, and reach. Godric checked on Salazar and started to panic. His best friend and only hope to get out of the situation was about to get eaten. Godric started looking around again but his search still came up with nothing. Suddenly there was a clang as the dagger hit the ground just centimeters away from Godric. Godric strained to reach the blade and only just managed to grab it.

Salazar was white struggling to get free form the dragon’s clawed hand. “No, you don’t want to eat me…” Salazar hissed softly in parseltongue hoping that the dragon was rational enough to listen to him. His hopes were dashed and he struggled more when the dragon opened it’s mouth. Godric jammed the dagger into the side of the dragon’s foot causing it to rear up and roar in pain. Salazar nearly ended up getting crushed in the dragon’s grip. 

***Dragon's dinner time***

The dragon decided that it’s meal was more important than it’s revenge, and swatted Godric into the cave wall. Godric staggered back to his feet as the dragon deposited Salazar in it’s mouth. It swallowed, as Godric picked up his sword.

Godric charged forward slashing at the dragon’s legs. He dodged it as it tried to throw him into the cave wall again, and grabbed Salazar’s dagger, yanking it free from the dragon’s hide. Godric stabbed at the dragon’s softer belly trying to either kill it, or free his friend. The dragon lost it’s balance and fell to it’s side with a shriek of rage. Godric raced to it not wanting to give it another chance to attack him, but it was dead by the time he reached it. That meant that Salazar had killed it.

Praying that his friend was still alive Godric slashed open the Dragon’s stomach, and carefully pulled his friend out. Godric was relieved to find that Salazar was breathing shallowly, so he picked him up, and hurried back up to where they had left the two witches.

***Everyone is Safe Now***

Seeing the stated that their friends were in both witches were disgusted. The two men were covered in slime, and blood from the dragon. Rowena spelled them clean, not wanting to deal with the mess that Godric would no doubt leave. Helga fussed over Salazar until he started stirring. Reassured that her friend was all right Helga rounded on Godric already knowing from experience that the mess was probably started by him since he was the more curious and foolhardy of the two.

"What were you thinking!" The yellow clad Lady demanded. "He told you not to do it! I would think that by now you would have learned that when Salazar says not to do something you shouldn't do it."

Godric looked sheepishly at her. "I thought that Salazar might be able to calm it down with his snake speaking skill. I never thought that it wouldn't work."

Rowena sighed shaking her head. "Salazar told me that their language is similar, but it isn't the same so he can't talk with them clearly."

Salazar sat up slowly, and looked around. Seeing that they were back with the girls he relaxed, then giving Godric a pointed look he said. "Never tickle a sleeping dragon, ever again."

Both witches giggled softly, and sat down next to each other. Godric pouted sitting next to Salazar watching his friend concerned, and outside it started to rain. That is where we shall leave our adventurers at least until their next story...


End file.
